JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Remnant is Not Fall
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: (Story Arc III) Jotaro and his small, yet powerful group of Stand users journeyed towards the world of Remnant, where friends and foes will never understand each other, prompting for their assistant. But when the Stands turned invisible yet again, the group might just find out how worthy it is to help the helpless.
1. I: Jotaro's Mind Had Warped! (P1)

**(A/N: This is set between episode 23 and 24 of Diamond is Unbreakable and in the climax of episode 11 of Volume 3.)**

 **Story Arc I :Jotaro's Mind Had Warped! (P1)**

 **Synopsis:**

 **What if during the period that Jotaro was knocked out by Sheer Heart Attack, his mind went towards somewhere else that really needs help? And what if in his universe time is not moving until he's done everything about the unearthly world he's in right now?**

* * *

" _Yare yare daze_."

The lone man, once a delinquent, now a marine biologist by the name of Jotaro Kujo, walked through the dark place, looking everywhere while also thinking,

"How on Earth did I even get into this place?"

He looked at his hands, and then at his body, examining for anything that could indicate he was already wounded. When he found none, he got a little confused.

"I'm not even scratched. That little tank had done a number on me, yet here I am, standing undamaged, in a mysterious place I had never seen or even heard of. Just what actually had happened?"

He then thought back to his fight with the little tank, Sheer Heart Attack. The name was not known to him as of this point, so he just called referred to it as a tank Stand.

"I created the fire to distract that tank Stand from attacking Koichi and I took the damage. I only had been knocked out cold. I'm not dead yet."

He continued walking while trying to find any signs of civilization, not knowing a disaster had befell upon the place.

"This is getting more stupid _._ Where did all the people had gone to? Has there been some kind of disaster been going around this place?" He asked no one in particular, seeing how the trip through the dark place had brought him to a brighter, yet disturbing scene as he walked towards the ledge of an abandoned and partially destroyed building, proceeding to look out towards the unearthly world.

" _Yare yare daze_. Like hell, as if I could know this would happen in the first place. Those people are being chased and terrorized by those black creatures, something that I had never seen before." Jotaro said as he watched the people as they ran from the black, skull-wearing creatures.

Suddenly, a growl came from behind him and made him snapped his head towards the sound.

It was one of the black creatures he had just started to question.

"So, what kind of beast are you? Never seen you in my entire life before." Jotaro said to the creature although he knew he would only get a much louder growl.

The creature then launched itself towards Jotaro, in which, he then called out his Stand:

"Star Platinum! The World!" As soon as he called out his Stand, time suddenly froze, giving Jotaro only two seconds to examine the creature.

"I don't want to do something so tiring, so I'm just going to get a quick look at you."

Jotaro then went on to examine the creature, doing it as fast as he could as the 'Time Stop' ability he has couldn't last more than 2 seconds.

"I don't think I can get more good looks on this creaure. Time has begun to move again."

Time then started moving again, with the creature continuing its attack. Jotaro just stood quietly as he let Star Platinum do the work.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

Star Platinum sent out a barrage of fists towards the little creature, not even giving a single moment for it to do any action, with the final blow had caused the creature to launch into a wall, breaking it in the process.

"What the hell?!"

Jotaro snapped towards the voice of another person in the same building as he was.

" _There's someone else? Yare yare daze. Probably just going to take a look, although I can't say it's really safe."_

Reluctant to go straight towards the other side of the wall, wanting to observe the situation.

" _I reminded myself and told Koichi that to observe is to not only look around, but to look around as well as you can. And it's not just to listen, it's to listen well to the surroundings. I need my Stand to see whatever is happening over there."_

Jotaro then proceeded to hide in the shadowed place before calling out Star Platinum again to look at the other side. Jotaro went on and used his enhanced vision to look at the other side of the wall.

After a few moments, he saw a man in a black suit and red hair with a mask on his face, and he was holding a katana, as if to defend himself; though Jotaro knew better.

"Now what's happening? A guy who is very shady, and two women, one of which is a blonde woman missing an arm, while the other is a black-haired woman who had fell onto the floor, possibly because of the unexpected wall explosion."

Jotaro then stood up, not really sure of what to do next. He fixed his hat, saying,

"I don't belong in this world, though it's obvious they need my help." Jotaro then picked up a debris of the broken wall, and had Star Platinum to do something.

Jotaro lifted the hand that was holding the debris, as if to aim it at something.

"Hey! Whoever is at the other side of that wall, come out!" The same voice from earlier shouted from the other side.

Jotaro just scoffed and called Star Platinum, positioning himself in a pitcher position.

The man in the mask then came through the wall, blocking out any light that was previously there before, saying,

"You know, I really don't want to do this to another people, but-huh?" The mysterious man then saw Jotaro, whose Star Platinum had screamed out,

 **"ORA!"** Star Platinum then threw the debris, launching it in a very high speed. The man never knew what came along, as he was hit square in the head by the debris, sending him flying back towards where he came from.

The black-haired woman just watch the events that had unfolded in front of her, not able to think of anything.

" _Yare yare daze_." The black-haired woman turned towards Jotaro, who had come out from the wall. Jotaro then looked towards the woman, specifically the blonde with the missing arm.

" _For some reason, I hoped that Josuke would use his Crazy Diamond to fix her, although I'm pretty sure I'm the only one around here."_

"Who are you?" Jotaro turned towards the black-haired who had finally voiced out a question. Jotaro just stayed quiet for a few moments before breaking his own silence.

"Does it matter? I can presume a lot of people had already died by those creatures. I hope to find whoever is responsible for this, although I can't say I have a lot of time."

Jotaro then proceeded to walk towards the blonde woman, saying towards the black-haired,

"And I think beating whoever that was would satisfy you, as I can assume he's the one who had made her like this."

"You're right." Jotaro turned his head towards the black-haired girl, who in turn had her face in a terrified manner as the same voice from earlier returned from a distance.

The man in the mask from earlier struggled to walk as he constantly kept putting a pressure on his head, obviously still bleeding from the high-speed debris from earlier.

The man then pointed his katana towards Jotaro, saying,

"You have some strong arms back there, though I have to say, this is where your life is going to ended by me, you useless prick!"

Something snapped in Jotaro as the black-haired girl then came between them.

"Adam! Stop this now! No more people have to be hurt in order to stop this! So, please, stop!" The black-haired cried towards the man, Adam.

"Well, if that is what you said from your mouth, Blake, then I'm sorry we have to end this partnership." Adam made no pause as he proceeded to stab the black-haired woman, Blake, in the stomach area.

Adam then pulled out his katana, bathed in blood of Blake, and pointed it at Jotaro, who had his eyes shadowed by his hat.

Adam didn't hesitate as he sprinted towards Jotaro, who was still staying put in the same place.

"Now, it's time for you to die-Ach!" Adam then inadvertently got a fist connected to his face, courtesy of Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum.

Jotaro went closer towards Adam's face, saying,

"You know, I've been called many things such as thugs, bastards and even pricks. But useless? That's one word I never really wanted to hear again."

Adam then was recklessly getting wrecked as Star Platinum sent a gruesome barrage of fists towards all over his body parts: Face, chest, stomach, arms, legs, and even his crotch...ouch. You name it.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

The final blow from Star Platinum sent Adam skyrocketing through the ceilings, inadvertently caused him to get sent through the roof, and was sent seemingly far away from the building Jotaro was currently in. Although in reality, Adam only landed on the rooftop.

Good for him.

Jotaro then fixed his hat, saying,

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you two to be in. For now, I'm just going to leave you to anyone else who will pass through here first."

Jotaro then walked away, thinking,

" _How or when will I get back towards where I was at Centipede Shoes? I really want to break that Stand's owner's face."_

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next: Jotaro's Mind Had Warped! (P2)_**

* * *

 **So, yeah, this is my first try with making a crossover of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and RWBY. Both are some of my personal favorites, by the way.  
**

 **I'm sorry if something about the characters I wrote were out of character, since I can't really tell if they really speak or act that way.**

 **Anyway, please review this. And if you want a chapter two, just say it. I'll try making some explanation about how did Jotaro get there in the first place.**

 **So, bye!**

 **P.S: I like how Adam got the Steely Dan treatment, like if you agree.**

 **P.P.S: I use "Star Platinum! The World!" since it was like that in the anime.**

 **P.P.P.S: 'Muda' is translated to 'Useless'.**

 **Update 1: Made story arcs for this story so you can read it like how the manga works.**

 **Update 2: Felt like making omakes/after chapters/some kind of humor/whatever you want to call it, because DUWANG-I mean because why not?**

 **Update 3: Changed the story title again, this time because DUWANG!**

* * *

"Ugh..." Adam groaned as he opened his eyes, looking up into the sky.

"What the hell just happened back there? I saw some kind of human came out of him, and then this." Adam said slowly, trying to ignore the pain that had gone through his body.

He then looked around and found himself looking at the highest point of Beacon.

"Ain't that a beautiful Duwang?"

Suddenly, soldiers started coming out of nowhere, surprising him. He tried to move, but his body parts won't response as he felt the pain surging through his body every time he tried to move.

He then saw guns pointed at him.

"Are you kidding me?"


	2. I: Jotaro's Mind Had Warped! (P2)

**(Fun fact: I had to watch episode 24 of Diamond is Unbreakable again for the ending of this arc.)**

 **Story Arc I :Jotaro's Mind Had Warped! (P2)**

 **Synopsis:**

 **What if during the period that Jotaro was knocked out by Sheer Heart Attack, his mind went towards somewhere else that really needs help? And what if in his universe time is not moving until he's done everything about the unearthly world he's in right now?**

* * *

" _Now how am I supposed to get back to my previous condition? I can't even figure out how did I get here in the first place_."

Jotaro tried to think of how to get out of the unusual world he was currently residing in right now as he was still having an unfinished business with a certain Stand user, who is also a murderer.

He just ignored the matters in his head for now. Instead he focused on helping anyone who seemed to need some help.

He stopped walking after a few moments, remembering the two women from earlier.

"They can't even stop a guy like that by themselves." He said quietly to himself, seeing as nobody would actually be there to listen to whatever he was saying.

He looked up towards where he was heading. He then looked back towards where he just came from.

"I brought myself to a set of stairs. Who would've guessed?" He stated before fixing his hat. He then continued his walk up the stairs, walking towards where ever his feet brought him.

A few moments later, he found himself staring at a hollow space where an elevator was supposed to be. He went towards the hollow space and looked upwards as he put his head in it.

He then realized that the cables were still hanging strong from the top of the hollow space.

"Star Platinum!" He called out his Stand to gain extraordinary strength to climb the cables. He grabbed onto the cables and started climbing his way up, unaware of a fight that was taking place at the top floor.

His journey to the top floor wasn't an easy one either, as the cables were slippery and seemed to had been recently oiled, leaving Jotaro to use the walls to help him scale towards the top.

On his way towards the top floor, he saw a hint of flames and some bright orange colors emitting from it, causing him to suggest there was a battle going on at the top floor.

He just kept quiet so no one would notice his climbing activity. He looked up and realized that the elevator was still intact, but was stuck in the ceiling. He then realized that he could get the elevator unstuck so anyone can still come and do what he wouldn't try.

Eventually, he stopped right before his head can be seen through the openings of the top floor. He took a peek and found himself looking at two women, one of the two was a redhead, who was kneeling down on one knee after one of her knees was shot by an arrow.

He then looked towards the other woman, a woman with long, black hair who seemingly just summoned a pair of bow and arrow out of nowhere, leaving Jotaro to stay quiet.

"Star Platinum. The World." He called out his Stand as quietly and normally as he could as a mean to let no one hear him. Star Platinum then stopped time, leaving Jotaro with only 2 seconds to get out of the hollow space and get Star Platinum to push the elevator back down.

He then went into hiding behind a broken piece of ceiling before anyone else realizes he was there.

"Time has begun to move again." Time then went on as normal, although the raven-haired woman did stop for a few moments as she then looked towards the elevator.

She didn't seemed to mind anything of it as she immediately turned her attention back to the red-haired woman who was kneeling before her.

"Where was I? Ah yes, any last words, Miss Pyrrha Nikos?" The raven-haired woman asked the kneeling redhead, Pyrrha, while readying herself to fire an arrow from her bow.

Pyrrha stayed quiet for a few moments before looking up, answering with,

"Do you believe in destiny?" The question made the raven-haired woman to stop and think for a bit before saying,

"Yes."

The raven-haired woman then fired the arrow, with Pyrrha seemingly just accepting her fate...

...

…

...although now, that's not the case anymore.

" **ORA!"** Suddenly, a medium-sized debris crashed into the arrow that was intended for Pyrrha's heart, making both of them stunned.

"Yare yare daze. I never thought I was about to see another murder again." The raven-haired woman turned towards Jotaro, who had gotten out of his hiding while also fixing his hat.

The raven-haired woman scowled at first, annoyed someone had attempted on thwarting her plan, but soon smiled, thinking she could just easily take him down.

"Now, you, listen here. I have no time to introduce myself, just like you. So, I guess I'm just going to kill you." The woman then fired an arrow towards Jotaro, who in turn, had Star Platinum catching it in mid-air, breaking it in half afterwards.

Pyrrha was stunned looking at Jotaro, while the woman was just staring at him, thinking how dangerous Jotaro could be.

Jotaro then started to walk closer towards the two, prompting the woman to ready an arrow, aiming it at Pyrrha's heart as if to dare him to come closer, which then in turn Pyrrha would actually die.

However, Jotaro didn't stop walking. Instead, he said,

"You thought you could threaten me. But let me say this to you, aren't you an idiot for threatening me at first?"

The woman didn't quite get what Jotaro meant by that, so she ended up thinking about it for a split second before realizing that it was just a distraction. She aimed the bow at Jotaro, but it was too late.

"No-Ach!" The woman couldn't say whatever she wanted to say as Star Platinum's fist collided with her face, possibly breaking her nose.

Who am I kidding? Her nose actually broke. And as a bonus the woman was sent flying a few feet backwards. She then stood there for a few moments, leaving Jotaro to assess the current situation.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha stared at Jotaro in awe, in which, she then tried to ask him a question. She pointed a finger at Star Platinum.

"What...is...that?" Jotaro then looked at her, doing a double take as he then was surprised by the fact that Pyrrha can actually see his Stand.

Jotaro went closer to her, asking if she did actually see Star Platinum, in which he got a nod as the response. Jotaro went back a few steps, fixing his hat.

" _Yare yare, I can't actually believe that a normal human like her can see my Stand. Is she also a Stand user, then? But Stand users are attracted to each other."_

Jotaro ultimately decided not to ask much about it, instead saying,

"This is my Stand, Star Platinum. That's it, you're not getting much from me."

Suddenly another arrow came towards him, prompting Star Platinum to catch it in mid-air again. Jotaro felt a little annoyed that someone had to do that twice at him. He then saw the woman back in her fighting stance.

" _Yare yare daze_." Was all Jotaro had to say as the woman then readied her bow and arrow once again, prompting Jotaro to call out Star Platinum again, to which, the woman only said,

"Whatever that thing is that is your Semblance, you're still weaker than the Maidens of this world." The woman said to Jotaro, who in turn stayed quiet, processing some of the things she had said.

The elevator suddenly sounded, causing all three to look towards the elevator, confused as to who actually had used it.

"Pyrrha!" A new voice from another red-haired girl had entered the room, whom both Pyrrha and the woman immediately recognized.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha shouted as she looked at the younger girl, Ruby. Jotaro immediately registered the name, just as he had with Pyrrha's name as well.

"You've lost attention!" The woman shouted at Jotaro as she then fired the arrow, prompting Jotaro to shout out,

"Star Platinum! The World!" Time then stopped. Jotaro turned his attention to find the arrow, finding it to be aimed at Pyrrha instead of him. Star Platinum grabbed it and broke it in half...again.

He then turned towards the woman.

"Why did she target her in the first place? Something's wrong..."

Jotaro then mentally commanded Star Platinum to send a barrage of fists towards the woman within the realm of stopped time.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

At the exact two seconds mark, time had begun to move again.

The results? The woman then felt the pain and was sent flying high a few meters in the air, causing both Pyrrha and Ruby to stare at it in awe.

Ruby, however, ended up staring at Star Platinum. She walked towards Jotaro and nudged him, making Jotaro looked.

"Hey, mister. I don't want to be a nuisance, but what is that humanoid thing that appeared from you body? I'd never seen that kind of things anywhere in my life."

Jotaro then became more surprised because apparently the Ruby girl can also see it, causing Jotaro to ask her if she could actually see it. He then once again got a nod. Jotaro sweated a bit.

"He called it Star Platinum. He only told me the name, though." Pyrrha intervened as a mean to calm Jotaro down after having many arrows aimed at him. Ruby then seemed to remember the reason she came there in the first place, going quickly towards Pyrrha, asking questions like, "Are you okay? Are you still respondent? Are you still alive?"

Jotaro just stared at them and gave a little smile. However, the smile didn't last long as he ended up in a more bizarre situation as his body then started to vaporize. Both Ruby and Pyrrha turned their heads towards him.

" _What the hell is happening to me_?" Jotaro looked up and down and found some of his body parts was already vaporized, leaving only the other half of his body still intact and a few more moments before he vaporized completely.

Ruby then seemingly appeared out of nowhere as a trail of petals appeared behind her, showing up beside him. Jotaro took note of this.

"Hey, mister, why is your body vaporizing?" Ruby asked, to which Jotaro just glared at her.

Jotaro turned away and found another arrow was shot, however it wasn't intended for him, but for Pyrrha instead.

Jotaro tried to get Star Platinum to stop time again, but his last vision before blacking out was of Pyrrha as she then reached out a hand, as if asking for help.

-Line Break-

Jotaro then snapped open his eyes, trying to recall what had happened at the same time trying process the familiar sensation. He then felt pain surging through his body and looked down, finding his body to be damaged again, like the ones he got before blacking out the first time.

He then immediately recognized where he was; at Centipede Shoes in the same position of how Koichi had brought him out in the first place.

"Yoshikage Kira is your real name." Jotaro then looked towards the voice and found Koichi was lying on the ground with a bloodied face while another man in a purple suit was standing beside him.

" _I guess that's the Stand user, then. And Koichi just called him Yoshikage Kira._ " Jotaro thought about it while also deciding not to remember the events earlier as a mean to watch the confrontation.

Jotaro just watched the confrontation between Koichi and the man, Kira, while also immediately realizing that Koichi was defeating him psychologically.

He smiled a bit.

" _You're making me proud, Koichi."_

-Line Break-

"You bastard!" Kira screamed out while having his Stand to beat the hell out of Koichi, killing him as his Stand punched a hole through his chest.

"Damn it! What is this sense of defeat?!" Kira just pondered aloud about the feeling he had just experienced a while ago.

It was at that moment Jotaro decided to try and get up to get closer to Kira.

" _I'll break that face of yours."_

 _ **End of Arc I.**_

 _ **Next: There's Someone In There!**_

* * *

 **Yep, that's right. I'm making story arcs for this one since I'd never gotten to think about doing it like this.**

 **Also, the next arc might come in a bit later as Volume 4 is not out yet.**

 **So, in turn I set up a poll for you to decide if this story should get a continuation. Or maybe just review it since I'm too lazy.**

 **And if by any chance, I might make for it to take place between the aftermath of Volume 3 and the beginning of Volume 4.**

 **Bye!**

* * *

"You seriously think you can defeat me with such a weak and useless Stand? It was so slow even my Stand was able to catch its movement." Kira said proudly, not aware of what might become his final face off with someone with a Stand.

Kira then shouted something at Jotaro's face, which prompted him to stand up and give him a little gift.

"After all, I AM THE F***ING STRONG!"

Needless to say, Kira got wrecked so much he crashed into the freaking garbage cans.

Seriously Kira, the very first you thing you don't do when facing Jotaro is punching a hole into someone's chest, especially if it is his friend.

Secondly, don't say "useless", as well.

Thirdly, I'm pretty sure you have THE F***ING GRAMMAR wrong.


	3. II: There's Someone In There!

**(Just an early A/N, this is set after the manga has ended, where the anime didn't go to yet, so expect some SPOILERS.)**

 **Story Arc II: There's Someone In There!**

 **Synopsis:**

 **It took a few while, but Yoshikage Kira is finally dead. And alongside that, the farewell with Reimi Sugimoto was a very tear-shredding moment for everyone. However, when someone suddenly appeared in the ghost alley, Jotaro would have to make a life-threatening decision.**

* * *

 _"I wonder if that's just a dream..."_

Jotaro didn't say much about the things that had happened a few while ago at Centipede Shoes, not even once wanting to try and remember the events.

Along with other Stand users of Morioh, they walked together towards the direction of the fabled, yet existing ghost alley, where a girl was waiting by the name of Reimi Sugimoto, who was also a victim to Yoshikage Kira's murder rampage, now existing only as a wandering spirit.

They stopped in front of Reimi, who smiled sadly at them all.

Jotaro didn't say much as the others said their goodbyes to her as Reimi and her dog would finally get to rest in peace ever since Kira was declared dead.

The first one to say their goodbye was Koichi Hirose, who simply said in an emotional way, "Goodbye, Reimi!".

The second one was Josuke Higashikata, a friend of Koichi, an illegitimate son of an old Joseph Joestar and technically he's also Jotaro's uncle as well. He expressed his goodbye in a better way then only saying goodbye, stating, "It ain't right to say to a ghost, but stay well, okay?"

The third one was another friend of both Josuke and Koich by the name of Okuyasu Nijimura, who had tears in his eyes as he said his goodbye. "I'm gonna cry too!"

The next one was Josuke's father and Jotaro's grandfather, the old yet active Joseph Joestar. "You're a good woman! None of us here will ever forget you!"

The other Stand users were just watching as the farewell party took place, with Jotaro only fixing his hat as he looked and smiled a bit at Reimi, while the mangaka, Rohan Kishibe, was also watching as well.

Reimi Sugimoto looked up to the sky and smiled as her and her dog, Arnold, watched the pathway that will lead them into freedom.

"Thank you, everyone..." Reimi said to them as both her and her dog then started to float above into the light that had been waiting for them.

"Goodbye..." No more words came as they then disappeared.

Everyone kept staring at sky although they knew they would never see Reimi Sugimoto again. Meanwhile, Jotaro looked at the ghost alley that was still visible to all Stand users. Josuke looked at Jotaro and looked at the ghost alley as well.

"Something wrong, Jotaro? I mean, I can understand if you think this would be visible to everyone else, but I doubt it will stay there forever. The spirits have been avenged, after all." Josuke said to reassure Jotaro that no more complications would ever happen to the ghost alley.

Jotaro then turned towards Josuke, his face not even set into thinking that.

"No, Josuke. I just thought I heard someone else in there, that's all." Jotaro said while pointing a thumb towards the inside of the alley.

"Mr. Jotaro, are you implying there are still some more spirits that still haven't face the light, yet?" Rohan intervened as if to refute the statement. In actuality, he's also scared if there were still some spirits who still hadn't rest in peace yet.

"I never said that. I just thought I heard someone." Jotaro simply said as to not make more arguments happen between them.

Just then, Okuyasu screamed at the ghost alley.

"Th-there's someone! There's someone in there!" Okuyasu shouted in fear as he looked into the ghost alley, prompting everyone else to look into the alley as well. To their surprise, there was a person in the ghost alley.

The person in the alley wore a dark, red kimono-like clothes with the skirt only reaching the knees of the person, with Jotaro and Rohan then presumed the person was a woman. The woman had a very long, black hair, with a skull-like mask covering her face. She also had a pair of gloves, along with a big rectangular scabbard for such a small, katana-like sword.

She also seemed to be hyperventilating from some possible routines, as Jotaro and Rohan had noted to themselves.

Whoever it was, it surely had everyone surprised to the point of where even Joseph himself thought he was hallucinating it as a result of his old age.

Jotaro, however, felt a wave of deja vu as he took a closer look at the mask the woman was wearing.

 _"Why does that mask..."_ Jotaro thought about the mask that the person wore and ended up remembering the 'dream' that he had during the time he had collapsed at Centipede Shoes.

The woman then turned her head towards them, making some of them more scared, mostly Koichi.

"Wh-why is th-there suddenly another woman in there?!" Koichi screamed with fear as his eyes were locked onto the woman.

The woman then took out the sword from her scabbard, pointing it at them.

"Which one of you holds the thing that is called a Stand, and I believe, is named 'Star Platinum'?" As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone stayed in a shocked expression as a wave of confusion then filled their heads.

"H-how does she know wh-what a Stand is?!" Koichi asked out loud, demanding the answer.

"It's possible she's a Stand user as well, then." Rohan stated as an act to calm down the group, mostly Koich, again.

"B-but, she knows the name of J-Jotaro's Stand." Josuke said as he then turned his head towards Jotaro, making everyone else looked at him as well.

The whole place got quiet for a few moments as the group waited for Jotaro to make a response, which they didn't quite get as the mysterious woman then intervened.

"So, you're the one who holds that powerful humanoid thingy, then. No wonder my stepdaughter have been talking about you and have been asking for your whereabouts." The woman stated towards Jotaro.

"Hey, Mr. Jotaro! What is the meaning of this?!" Okuyasu asked Jotaro harshly, to which Jotaro just stared into his eyes for a few moments before turning back towards the woman.

" _Yare yare daze_."

The situation turned into silence again for a few more moments.

"To be honest, I thought that was a dream. And I would have, if it wasn't for your mask." Jotaro said as he pointed at the mask.

"That mask resembles the black, skull-wearing creatures that I had encountered in that 'dream' of mine. And to be honest, I felt a little bit pissed whenever I see that." Jotaro said in a normal manner, though his hidden anger might had shown a bit as well.

The woman just stayed there, waiting to hear if there are more to what Jotaro has to say.

"Is that all? Then I guess I can test you now, to see if you're actually what she's been saying about you is a fact..." The woman then made a stance and pointed the sword at her again.

"...or not." The woman then charged at Jotaro, wanting to get the first blood as Jotaro stayed still, everyone else went out of the way, scared of what might happen.

When the woman got closer, she swung upwards before sending it down onto Jotaro's head, only for the blade to get caught by Star Platinum's hand, surprising the woman.

She jumped backwards in a tactical retreat manner as Star Platinum let the blade go.

"Well, that was fast. And by fast, I mean really fast." The woman said as she then readied herself to strike again.

"But I will get the first blood, if you don't mind." The woman then charged at Jotaro again, but in a different tactic.

Instead of going straight for Jotaro, she jumped on the fence and ran on it before jumping onto another fence and ran on it towards Jotaro. She then jumped very high as mean to make Jotaro blind by making him look into the sun.

Needless to say, that plan didn't work as Jotaro still stayed in that one spot, not even moving.

When the woman saw the plan didn't work, she just dived down and went to strike Jotaro in the head again.

Although this time, there's a difference.

Just a few inches before the blade hit Jotaro, Star Platinum's fist suddenly found its way onto the woman's mask, breaking and shattering it in the process, thus cancelling the attack at the same time.

" **ORA!"**

The punch caused the woman to get sent a few yards away from Jotaro, landing on her back with some blood also smeared on the mask, possibly meaning that Jotaro might had broke her nose as well.

"Hey, Jotaro! Don't overdo it! She might get a concussion or something!" Josuke shouted at Jotaro before running to the woman to heal her with his Stand, Crazy Diamond.

He reached and bent down closer to the woman. Crazy Diamond then came out, putting a hand on the woman's face and mask and then started to fix both of it at the same time.

"There you go. For a second I thought you're already out cold." Josuke said before turning towards Jotaro, walking back towards the entrance of the alley.

"Jotaro, that is a woman. At least respect some of them, get it? You can't be beating woman all your life, right?" Josuke said towards Jotaro, who then tried to remember the times where he had beaten up women in his life.

For the sake of justice, of course.

Nonetheless, the woman then stood up again, astounded that the so-called 'Stands' were actually possessed by a lot of people. When she saw the group, she made a conclusion that everyone there were also people who were given 'Stands' as well.

She then put her sword back in the scabbard and started to go towards the group.

"Well, I never thought to say this, but whatever you were born with, you're actually using them for the goods of others, am I right?" The woman asked them. The group nodded in a sync.

The woman then remembered something she forgot to tell everyone.

"Oh, silly me. My name is Raven Branwen. You can call me Raven. I'm not usually one to talk a lot during any kinds of visits into another world, but I guess your world is an exception." The woman, Raven, stated to the group.

"I actually have an objective given to me before coming here. You see, before I came, I heard some of my family were talking about a mysterious man that seemingly had appeared out of nowhere and had given a beating to some, I guess you can call them, bad guys." Raven said with Jotaro seemingly being calm about it.

"I've decided to come here to ask if you could come with me back to my world in order to help us bring Remnant back to life."

The group went quiet for a few moments before Rohan spoke up.

"Your world? Remnant? Is this some kind of joke?" Rohan asked in a harsh demeanor, not believing any words that came out from Raven's mouth.

"Y-yeah! You need to show us proof if the things about you being from another world is true!" Josuke said angrily, not wanting it to end up like how he and Okuyasu had first met Mikitaka Hazekura, who supposedly was also from another world.

Raven then pulled out two pictures from her clothes, showing the pictures towards the group. Raven knew only Jotaro would know the identity of the two.

"Who are these two? Why does that guy has horns coming out of his head? He looks ridiculous with it!" Okuyasu stated in a baffled state.

"And that woman, tho. She looks pretty intimidating to say the least." Koichi said in a calm, yet scared manner.

"Do you recognize them?" Raven asked, mainly towards Jotaro, who had his eyes covered by his hat.

"That man cut off a young girl's arm, and that woman tried to kill a helpless person. I can't just stand there and watch." Jotaro said, normal, yet angry. The group then looked at Jotaro, wondering about what did he just say about the two people.

"Jotaro, don't tell me. You actually beat those two up just because of their seemingly dangerous and murderous intent." Joseph said from the back, getting a nod from Jotaro.

"You're mostly right on that. The woman's name is Cinder Fall. The man's name is Adam Taurus." Raven said as she then put back the pictures into her clothes.

"We would like to have you at the interrogation session with Adam Taurus, since they found him unconscious and he could barely move at the time, letting us capture him with ease." Raven said with hope Jotaro would say agree.

Jotaro thought about it before replying with, "Why should I agree, though? I'm pretty sure your world would be more peaceful if no one intervenes with it." Jotaro then turned his back on her and started to walk away.

Well, he would have walked away if it wasn't for what Raven had to say next.

"If you don't help us, Remnant will fall into the hands of darkness. Our world will meet a grim end. So, please, help us. I'm begging you." Raven stated, causing Jotaro to stop in his tracks.

Everyone else just stared at Jotaro, waiting for what would be his decision.

" _Yare yare daze_."

Jotaro then turned a head towards Raven.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you? Fine, I'll go with you." Jotaro said, making Raven stunned as she couldn't believe at what he just said.

"Really? You'll help us?" Raven asked for reassurance.

"Usually I'll leave it to the authorities, but if what I had seen was actually real, then I'm just going to go along with it." Jotaro replied while remembering the 'dream'.

"But, are you serious you're going to go alone, Jotaro? At least take some people with you." Joseph said, looking a bit worried.

Jotaro didn't say anything, instead he turned around, looking at the group.

"So, who wants to come along and accompany me?" Jotaro asked.

"You bet I'm going to, Jotaro!" Josuke answered with high spirit.

"If Josuke's going, then I'm going as well!" Okuyasu was the next one. He then turned towards his father and went to talk it out with him.

"I'm going too!" Koichi said as the next one to accompany them.

"I can't leave Koichi alone! I'm going as well!" Yukako Yamagishi then said as she went closer to Koichi.

"I guess another world would be a great place to get some ideas for my next manga. I'm going too, then." Rohan said in a calm demeanor.

When no one else stepped forward to go along with them, Jotaro asked, "So, you're all coming along, then?"

"Actually, I think I'll go as well." Joseph said as he went towards them with Shizuka Joestar in his arms. Josuke went to his dad.

"Mr. Joestar, I'm pretty sure you don't want to go in that condition. I mean, if that world is dangerous, who will protect you? I'm pretty sure your Hermit Purple has also decreased on some stats, right?" Josuke asked, not really wanting his father to come along seeing as how old Joseph is.

"Uh, fine. I'm going back to see Tomoko, then." Joseph said as he then turned around before Josuke grabbed him.

"Jotaro! My father, who's also your grandfather, will come along! Along with Shizuka!" Josuke said with a kind of frustrated face.

" _Dang it, old man! Trying to get to my mom?! You wish!"_ Josuke thought as some parts in his brain kind of snapped as a result of Joseph trying to get close to his mom, Tomoko Higashikata.

Jotaro held his hat.

" _Yare yare daze_. Fine, you're coming along it seems, gramps." Jotaro stated while looking at the father and son in front of him.

He then turned to Raven and nodded.

"We're certainly ready." Jotaro said, prompting Raven to nod before she took out her sword and then sliced through the air to open a pathway.

"Wow, amazing." Koichi whispered to himself.

"Come on, it's through here. Also, don't worry about having anyone noticing your absence. When we enter Remnant, time area over here would have froze by then." Raven said to the group as she then waited for them to get through it.

Jotaro, Josuke, Joseph, Okuyasu, Koichi, Yukako and Rohan stepped together towards the pathway.

"Time for a new, bizarre adventure!" Josuke yelled, getting "Yeah!" from Okuyasu and Koichi, with Yukako only smiled at them, while Jotaro, Rohan and Joseph kept quiet as they stepped into the pathway.

 _ **End of Arc II**_

 _ **Next: What A (Not) Beautiful World...(P1)**_

* * *

 **See this? THIS IS THE F***ING LONG**

 **Seriously tho, if there's any one part chapter, I'm just going to keep it over 2000 words or maybe over 2500 words. Although for a multi parts chapters, I'm going to keep it over 1500 words or over 2000 words per chapter.**

 **Also, go to Youtube, and check out my channel, Almin Haste, that has a video that is only 1 second long. Subscribe if you will.**

 **Bye.**


	4. III: What A (Not) Beautiful World (P1)

**(A/N: Just to say, I'm really trying right now.)**

 **Story Arc III: What A (Not) Beautiful World...(P1)**

 **Synopsis:**

 **Jotaro and his small, yet powerful group of Stand users journeyed towards the world of Remnant, where friends and foes will never understand each other, prompting for their assistant. But when the Stands turned invisible yet again, the group might just find out how worthy it is to help the helpless.**

* * *

"Now this, is a very long pathway to another world. I wonder how it's like on the other side?" Koichi asked no one in particular, since he himself was pretty confused about the events that had just transpired before him.

"I'm pretty sure this other world is pretty screwed up based from what we got from her. So, be on your guard." Josuke said to him in an attempt to reassure him.

"But seriously, Josuke, is this going to be safe? When there are non-Stand users who can see our Stands, how are we going to defend ourselves, since our foes could possibly learn our moves as we attack?" Okuyasu asked Josuke, who just stared ahead, thinking about it.

"It's best we don't think about that for now. Right now, let's get our heads together because we might be entering a danger zone." Jotaro said, intervening the conversation that was going on between the two.

The two complied with what Jotaro had said to them, agreeing not to talk about it for the rest of the walk.

The next few minutes then became more and more void of emotions as the group looked like they couldn't take it with the silence that had been lingering for a while now.

Luckily, Raven then spoke up a pretty good news for them.

"The exit to Remnant is just a good less than 100 meters ahead. Maybe you can't see it, but I can tell it's right there. I mean, I did count the distance when I ran towards your world earlier, although this time it felt longer than that." Raven said, trying to remember the numbers from her earlier journey.

Jotaro just listened and doesn't really want to say anything. He then just turned his head and looked at his friends.

" _I just hope none of them dies_."

Not a few minutes later, Raven then stopped in her track, prompting Jotaro and the others to stop as well. Raven then took out her sword and sliced the air, revealing the pathway into the world of Remnant. Raven turned towards them.

"All of you, Remnant is just one step ahead." Raven said before she went on as the first person to get out of the pathway, the others then followed suit.

However, when they got out of the portal, they seemed a little confused, to say the least.

"Hey, I don't mind a great adventure into another world, but why is Remnant looks like a place where people lives by eating fruits and hunting creatures around here?" Josuke asked as he looked around in the forest they had walked into.

"We're only in the woods part of the city, the actual city is just at the bottom of this forest, located around, I don't know, maybe approximately 1 kilometer away, I think? I never really counted how far is the town from our current location." Raven said, causing almost everyone to groan after listening to the distance of the town.

"Why did you even bother transporting us here, then? Why not straight into the town?" Joseph asked Raven in a kind of annoyed manner.

That, and because of the fact that he might have some trouble to find diapers and cold powder for Shizuka to use later on.

"Well, I don't want to say anything, but I don't to want to keep much from you either. That, and the fact that anyone from the White Fang could be looking for you. So going to an open area might be too dangerous for now." Raven stated to them.

"White...Fang?" Yukako pondered about this, 'White Fang'.

Raven sighed.

"Sorry for not mentioning it earlier, but White Fang is a crime organization that was formed for the half-human and half-animal, or simply Faunus as we call them, to do some excruciatingly not good stuff in order to, I quote, 'change the world'." Raven explained to them about a seemingly big crime organization called White Fang.

"I'll assume that Adam Taurus is the leader of this White Fang organization?" Jotaro asked Raven, who seemed surprised by the fact that Jotaro can deduce something like that.

"Well, kind of. That's all I can say about him, actually. Although another thing I can say about him is tha-" Raven was cut off as Jotaro finished the sentence for her.

"That he works together with that woman, Cinder, am I right?" Jotaro asked for a reassurance, in which he got a nod from Raven.

"That's right. I mean, I don't even know what to say, like how did they plan all this out? It's just extremely difficult to answer this question without interfering with either of the two." Raven said in a frustrated and worried manner.

"I thought you said that Adam was captured." Jotaro said as he remembered what Raven had said back in Morioh. Raven then looked up into Jotaro's cyan eyes.

"Right, Adam Taurus. They're still with him. Even team RNJR is there as well. I thought maybe they could pry the information out of him, but then Ruby started to ask for you." Raven stated about the current condition of Adam Taurus.

"Team...what now?" Rohan asked, confused about this team RNJR.

"And who's Ruby?" Koichi asked as well.

"Well, I'm not going to explain that. Ask them yourself. And as for Ruby, he probably knows her, even a little bit. Now, if you excuse me, I need to vanish towards anywhere I might find sanctuary for now." Raven said as she pulled out her sword and sliced through the air, opening a pathway for her alone.

"And where do you think you're going, sis?" A voice suddenly said from the tree. Raven stopped in her tracks, along with Jotaro and the others, who immediately became alert of the surroundings and started to look for the voice.

Raven, however, knew where to look at. She looked up and found someone on a branch of a big tree. Raven just knew too much about the voice.

"Leave me alone, Qrow! I don't need whatever you have for me right now! Here are the people whom you had asked to retrieve! Now, leave me!" Raven yelled towards the man on the tree before turning back towards the pathway, only to find out Jotaro had blocked her way.

"You want to tell us anything about him? Your brother, I assume, going by what that guy had called you when he appeared over there." Jotaro said towards Raven, who seemed to struggle to get her words out.

"Now, don't worry about her, whatever your name is. She's my sister, Raven, and my name's Qrow. Nice to meet you, strangers! And welcome to Remnant!" Raven's brother, Qrow, then announced to them as a mean to attract their attentions.

Before coming down from the tree, however, he took a flask from his belt and drank whatever was contained in the flask. He then jumped down, surprising everyone.

"Well, Raven, these people here look reliable as hell! I wonder what these people can do with what they have, I believe is called 'Stands', going by what Ruby had told me." Qrow said that in a sarcastic manner while looking back and forth between Jotaro's group and Raven.

In Jotaro's group, however, a new conversation started taking place between two people.

"I don't want to say anything, but that guy looked like have been living under the bridge for a couple of months and have been living on alcohol, just like my dad!" Okuyasu whispered towards Josuke, who just went on to agree with what Okuyasu had stated about Qrow.

"I know, and he doesn't even look like a guy who would like anyone to disturb him in anyway. Or even wants anyone to help him." Josuke whispered back to Okuyasu, who in turned nodded vigorously.

Qrow caught wind of the conversation.

"Hey, you two at the back. Did you two just assume I am not a nice person?" Qrow said as he looked at Josuke and Okuyasu, the others looking at them as well.

Not wanting to be left without a comeback, Josuke decided to speak up. Although it was useless as Okuyasu then went on to say something no one would really dare to say.

"Yeah! We just insulted you! You're an alcoholic hobo who just likes to hit on women and doesn't even come home to have a look at your family! Do you even care for your sister there?!" The area gone quiet as everyone then looked at Okuyasu like he had done something horrible.

Not to mention, that was actually horrible way to make a comeback.

Qrow just clapped his hands and chuckled. "What a good thing to say to a new person you had just met. Seriously, okay, the guy you're seeing right now is the one that had tasked his sister there to retrieve only him." Qrow stated as he pointed at Jotaro. "So, why are you guys with him, then?"

"I invited them along. It's not wrong, right? Coming alone is probably a suicidal thing to do alone." Jotaro explained to Qrow, who didn't seem really confident with that.

Qrow then turned towards Raven, who seemed surprised at the sudden look her brother gave her.

"Did you take off your mask when you talked with these people here?" Qrow asked Raven, getting a simple and harsh, "No" as an answer.

Qrow turned back towards them.

"Well, I don't see any more things to talk about. Oh, wait, maybe one more thing. Let's see these Stands of yours." Qrow said while clapping his hands together, wanting to have more looks at these so called, Stands.

The group, minus Shizuka, looked at each other and agreed before mentally commanding their Stands to show up beside their bodies. They looked at Qrow, waiting for response.

"So, did you got out your Stands, yet?" Qrow's question made everyone froze in their spots. Raven then went to Jotaro.

"Just show him your...Stand or whatever you calls it! I need him to believe in you!" Raven yelled at him.

"We _are_ showing our Stands right now! Can't you see it?! Like how you had seen it earlier?!" Josuke yelled at Raven, prompting her to stagger in her spot. When she shook her head, everyone felt baffled and puzzled at the same time.

"Hey, Jotaro! Explain whatever is happening right now! Why can't she see our Stands anymore?!" Josuke yelled at Jotaro, who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Qrow, in the meantime, went towards his sister.

"So, Raven, you want to say anything about this? Like how did you let me down with these so called 'Stands'. Apparently they can't even show their Stands to us, so how am I supposed to believe that these people will help us in defeating Cinder?" Qrow asked Raven harshly, demanding an answer.

Rohan was also a bit uncomfortable at that point.

"This isn't going the way everyone was expecting, right? Just like those pictures that I always have to draw with layers..." Rohan said before something came up into his mind.

"Wait...layers?" Rohan asked himself, loud enough for Jotaro to hear it.

"Rohan, is there something about layers that you want to share?" Jotaro simply asked as he looked at Rohan, catching everyone's attentions.

"What? Layers?" Josuke asked as he then looked towards Rohan, who also seemed to think about something.

"Yes, something about...actually, to explain it, imagine if I'm drawing something. Sometimes, I would use layers in order to determine how would the picture look like in its finished state. What am I trying to say here, is that the reason why whoever Ruby is, and Raven there could see Jotaro's Stand, was because the top layer isn't there. The layer that prevents our Stand from ever be seen by everyone who is not a Stand user." Rohan explained to them.

"Then why are the Stands visible just at those times? Why be invisible now?" Raven asked Rohan.

"Well, the first time Jotaro came here, I'm going to assume he was forced from his body, and that interrupted the process of finishing the layers of this world, leaving it without the layer that makes his Stand invisible. And as for how Raven can see our Stands..." Rohan then turned toward Raven.

"May I assume that you came to our world in a hurry? I did see you hyperventilate for a second in that alleyway." Rohan asked Raven, who then nodded. Qrow then came towards Raven.

"To tell you the truth, when I gave her the objective to get you here, we were ambushed by the White Fang. So we escaped with my sister here just running into the pathway towards your world." Qrow stated to Rohan.

"That explains it, then." Rohan said to himself.

"Wait, are you trying to say that your world's layers were still incomplete, and that's the reason I could see your Stands earlier?" Raven asked Rohan, getting a surprising nod as the response.

"So, to conclude it, we actually took our time in that pathway, and then this world is now a complete picture, then? Along with the layer that prevents our Stands from ever be seen?" Joseph asked.

"That's right, . And I'm pretty sure we already took enough time to make sure whoever they are to find us here." Rohan said as he realized they were watched by an amount of eyes.

The others immediately looked around and found many pairs of eyes were waiting for them.

"Well, the White Fang did a great job this time. So, who's ready to fight?" Qrow asked, looking at Raven, who just scoffed and entered the pathway, closing it after, surprising everyone.

However, Qrow interrupted before anyone could say anything.

"Don't worry about it, she's always like that. All we gotta worry about is them, anyway."

Everyone then called out their Stands, ready to fight the crime organization, White Fang.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next: What A (Not) Beautiful World...(P2)_**

* * *

 **So, yeah. I just really know how to make an explanation, right?**

 **And the idea of layers itself comes from when I was using Flash 8, like why would I need layers in the first place? And then I learned about the importance of layers in animating.**

 **Also, try not to hate the 'layers of world' idea, since I really needed the Stands to be invisible again towards non-Stand users.**

 **So, that's it, I guess.**

 **BYE!**

 **Update 1: A review came in and I agree completely.**


	5. III: What A (Not) Beautiful World (P2)

**(Question: How long has it been since the last chapter?)**

 **Story Arc III: What A (Not) Beautiful World...(P2)**

 **Synopsis:**

 **Jotaro and his small, yet powerful group of Stand users journeyed towards the world of Remnant, where friends and foes will never understand each other, prompting for their assistant. But when the Stands turned invisible yet again, the group might just find out how worthy it is to help the helpless.**

* * *

"You want to fight? Fine, bring it on! The Hand!" Okuyasu shouted towards the villainous group as he then went to call out his Stand, The Hand.

"Let's kick some ass!" Okuyasu shouted as he then saw two of the members jumped out from the woods. He mentally commanded The Hand to erase the space between them by swiping its right hand in the space between Okuyasu and the two members.

The two members then were surprised when they suddenly teleported in front of Okuyasu, who then just pulled back and knocked the two out by a single swipe of his fist. Falling down onto the ground hard, Okuyasu proceeded to point at them.

"Remember the name of Okuyasu Nijimura, as I will be the one to erase you if you misbehave like this!" Okuyasu stated towards the two knocked out members.

Qrow just watched as he knocked a member out with his sword.

" _So his name is Okuyasu and his Stand is called The Hand? And for some reason its ability is erasing space only...What about erasing physical objects?"_

"Hyargh!" A cry then came from behind Qrow, prompting him to turn around to see a bigger and more muscular member of the White Fang. He readied his sword to attack and before he knew what was happening, the muscular man suddenly disappeared, causing Qrow to become baffled.

He then heard as a loud crack sounded through the air. He turned his head and found the muscular guy had been knocked out by Okuyasu and his The Hand.

"Hey, you old, alcoholic man. Don't let your guard down too much. You could have been hit there." Okuyasu said as he pointed at Qrow. He then had The Hand to scrape off space again as he teleported towards the other White Fang members.

Qrow scoffed.

"Show off."

Meanwhile...

 **"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!"** Crazy Diamond cried out as he rapid punched three members who jumped out at Josuke, prompting him to use his Stand.

" _Gureto daze_. Well, at least these people don't look too bad to deal with. We still can take them on." Josuke stated calmly as he looked at the knocked out members.

One of the members then went to hit Josuke from behind but failed as he fell onto the ground, knocked out cold with such a heavy force upon him, courtesy of the Koichi's Stand, Echoes Act 3's ability, 3 Freeze.

"Okay, master. It is done." Echoes: Act 3 said towards Koichi, who just nodded at him.

At the exact moment as well that three more members came running towards Koichi, who ended up screaming at the danger.

However the three people didn't get their chance when a large amount of hair came flying towards them, wrapping themselves around the bottom part of the three members.

Koichi then just watched in amusement as the three got hurled around, smashed onto the ground hard, knocked out. He then watched as the owner of the hair, who is also his girlfriend, Yukako, whose Stand is called Love Deluxe, retracted back into its old state.

Qrow, however, became surprised as he watched the events unfolded in front of him. He knocked out another member before pointing a finger at Yukako.

"Hey, you there! How did you do that?!" Qrow shouted towards Yukako, who just turned her head and stared at him before answering his question.

"This? This is my Stand, Love Deluxe. What's wrong with it?" Yukako asked, oblivious to what Qrow actually meant when he asked that. Koichi, however, caught up to it and decided go to Qrow to tell him something.

"In case you're confused how her Stand is visible, it's actually because some Stands, if bound to objects, they're pretty much visible to everyone. Yukako's Stand is bound to her hair, while Shizuka's Stand is bound to her body. Sorry, for not having that explained earlier." Koichi explained towards Qrow, who then went on to ask...

"Who's Shizuka? I don't see another girl around..." Qrow trailed off, looking at the members of Jotaro's group before settling his eyes on the baby in Joseph's arms. He pointed at the baby.

"Kid, you can't be serious..." Qrow said before looking at Koichi as he nodded.

"Yep, that baby is also a Stand user." Koichi stated plainly towards him.

Qrow then squinted his eyes.

"That's not what I was talking about. I meant why do you have to bring a baby, too? This place is dangerous enough as it is and I don't need a baby to be moving around, especially if she's prone to melt down in these kinds of situations." Qrow stated harshly.

Koichi just stared at him before turning around and walking away.

Qrow then took a moment to breathe some air, wanting to think about what to do with the group.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods...

"...almost done...almost done..." Rohan muttered as he wrote, "Can't attack anyone" as a command into the last of the 4 members who engaged him, rendering them unable to attack anyone at that point, courtesy of Rohan's Stand, Heaven's Door.

"There, finally done. Okay, you people, if you're tired, then don't be afraid to take a nap." Rohan said as he saw two of the 4 members were already out cold on the roots of a tree. Another member came up behind him, but due to the command, he went to side instead of heading straight into Rohan's back.

"Okay, that should do it. I wonder if I should help anyone at this point." Rohan then looked around and watched as Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi and Yukako beat every White Fang members who ambushed them. He thought it was fine until...

"Wait, where's Mr. Joestar?" Rohan looked around again after realizing Joseph was not in the group. He then found Joseph was a few meters away from the rest, throwing big rocks towards the remaining members using his Stand, Hermit Purple.

Rohan then moved his eyes towards the baby in Joseph's arms, Shizuka. Rohan became a bit surprised as he saw her.

"How on Earth is that baby not even bothered while having all that happening around her? I mean, I can see that she's just sleeping..."

He just sighed before heading towards Joseph's direction, inadvertently causing the last of the 4 members standing earlier to crash into a tree, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, at another part of the woods...

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

Jotaro just watched as he let Star Platinum do its work against the last few members standing, hitting them as hard as it could, knocking them out onto the forest floor.

" _Yare yare daze_. These people would do just about anything to find out where their leader is. I don't know why they would resort to violence after all this." Jotaro said to himself, thinking...

"There you go. I think that's the last of them." Josuke said as he let go of last member standing. He then looked around and found Jotaro as he was just turning around.

"Hey, Jotaro! Walk faster, I think we're finished here." Josuke stated towards Jotaro, who just nodded at him.

"Now that we've defeated these people, what do we do now?" Josuke asked everyone who gathered around him. Qrow then intervened, answering the question.

"We go to that place, of course. We need some information on Cinder and this guy seems more reliable than you people on getting it from Adam." Qrow stated as he pointed at Jotaro, causing everyone else to be annoyed.

"Why do you keep looking down on us like that?!" Koichi asked angrily, getting some agreements from his friends.

Qrow just sighed before taking the flask off his belt and then drank its content. When he had finished drinking, he looked at the group back.

"Well, I can't trust you. And neither should you ever trust me. And my family. That's why I rather have only this guy around than letting more of you risking your lives to find a mastermind." Qrow explained before walking away.

The group went silent after hearing that. They looked at each other before settling their eyes back on Qrow, who then turned back towards them.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on, we have information to be extracted." Qrow said as he lead the group towards the place where Adam Taurus was held captive in order to extract some very much need information.

The group just kept silence as they then started following Qrow towards the place where Adam had been placed in order to be interrogated.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next: What A (Not) Beautiful World...(P3)_**

* * *

 **Finally, after more than a month, I finally get to finish this chapter.**

 **And I'm sorry for the short one at that. I really suck at writing action scenes, not even a small amount of it.**

 **But at least this chapter is 1500 words for multi-chapters arcs, so that's a win-win.**

 **P.S: We're reaching the end of Diamond is Unbreakable :C**

 **P.P.S: Also, we're going to have a third chapter for this arc, so beware since I might write it in the final week of this year.**

 **P.P.P.S: Erased whatever was here...  
**

 **Also, here's an omake...**

* * *

Omake:

"Psst, Jotaro." Joseph whispered loud enough for Jotaro to hear, in which the latter then turned his head towards Joseph.

"I don't mean to disturb you too much, but how are we supposed to take care of Shizuka without any supply of diapers and baby wash? Maybe we can find some place around here that offers those kinds of stuffs, but I'm not the kind to really do that, you know? Especially that last time when _someone_ made me get the supplies." Joseph finished with a venomous spit as he looked at Josuke.

Josuke inadvertently sneezed.

" _Was someone mocking me?"_

Jotaro sighed.

"Don't worry about it, gramps. I figured since we are going to go back by boat, I might as well buy a month supply of those stuffs." Jotaro finished like he had no problem saying it out loud.

"Oh." Joseph deadpanned, not even questioning things like how all those supplies actually fit into Jotaro's beg.


	6. III: What A (Not) Beautiful World (P3)

**(Finally, after more than a month...)**

 **Story Arc III: What A (Not) Beautiful World...(P3)**

 **Synopsis:**

 **Jotaro and his small, yet powerful group of Stand users journeyed towards the world of Remnant, where friends and foes will never understand each other, prompting for their assistant. But when the Stands turned invisible yet again, the group might just find out how worthy it is to help the helpless.**

* * *

Silence engulfed the forest as the group continued walking towards their destination. No one dared to break the silence as they became aware of the creatures that lurked inside the forest.

A snap of twig then sounded through, making the group looked towards the direction where the sound came from. Qrow readied his weapon, preparing to attack if it was a Grimm.

Thankfully, it wasn't. Qrow scoffed.

"I swear, those birds are just asking for an early demise, let me tell you that." Qrow said as he looked towards Jotaro's group, dubbed, 'Diamond is Unbreakable' team.

Jotaro just fixed his hat while looking at Qrow as he then started to walk again.

" _Yare yare daze_. I don't even know what to say to people like you." Jotaro stated as he and his group continued their journey towards the base.

"I don't think you can even blame him for being arrogant. I mean, looking at him, he could be like that ever since his sister ran away from him." Koichi said to Jotaro while looking at Qrow.

Overhearing Koichi's words, Qrow turned his head a bit, looking annoyed. Koichi noticed the small movement and squealed in small terror.

Qrow sighed.

"Listen. Raven and I, we were close, like how siblings should be. But then things happen and well, the result is what you are seeing right now." Qrow loosely explained to them about the situation before chuckling a bit.

"I mean, ever since that happened, Raven would always just run away without care for the world, for her brother, her husband and even her daughter." Qrow ended his note with a venomous hint in it.

Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi and Rohan were the only ones to become puzzled when they heard about the rest of Raven's family.

"Wait, she has a husband _and_ a daughter? I can't believe a woman like her would just abandon her family. Where are they right now?." Josuke asked, wanting to know more about Raven's family.

Qrow just shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, Tai could be anywhere, while the firecracker...I'm so sorry for her condition and her loss." Qrow ended his statement with a kind of sad tone.

"So her husband is called Tai? I don't know we have people with three letters in their names..." Rohan wondered aloud, annoying Qrow a bit.

"It's short for Taiyang, you idiot." Qrow stated towards Rohan, who apparently became bothered by what Qrow had called him.

"It's not my fault for thinking that. I mean you literally called him, 'Tai'. What did you expect?" Rohan asked Qrow.

Qrow just sighed. He took his flask and drank its content before continuing.

He would have continued talking, if it wasn't for Jotaro's words.

"The blonde girl. The one I saved from Adam. She's Raven's daughter, right?" Jotaro asked Qrow, who did a double take before becoming surprised by Jotaro's apparent intelligence.

"How did you-" Qrow was about to ask before Jotaro cut him off.

"Both of them have the same type of hair and the same type of facial structures. I took note when I was fighting Adam. I wouldn't be surprised if Taiyang is also blonde..." Jotaro trailed off as he finished his statement.

Qrow's face was needless to be talked about. It was obvious he was impressed by Jotaro's high level of awareness.

"Well sir, congratulations for getting Tai's hair color correct. As if that would help in anything that will come in the future." Qrow said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

However, Jotaro's next words made him completely faltered his steps.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if her name is Yang."

Qrow slowly turned his head towards Jotaro, his right hand reaching for his big sword. He looked at Jotaro with sharp eyes.

He opened his mouth, only to be cut off (again), by Joseph this time.

"Aha! Your next line is, " **How did you figure out my niece's name?** " Is that correct?" Joseph said with a toothy grin on his face while pointing a finger towards Qrow.

"How did you figure out my niece's nam-" Qrow then slapped his left hand onto his mouth, quite shocked by Joseph's prediction of his future words.

Joseph chuckled.

"Looks like I still got the touch. I'm 79 years old, and I've been doing this ever since I was 18. It's really surprising how well I am doing after these six decades." Joseph stated.

Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi and Yukako were impressed by Joseph's action.

"I can't believe your illegitimate father can do that. That was awesome." Okuyasu said to Josuke, who became a bit annoyed at the mention of the type of relationship they have.

Back at Qrow, he just watched the group as they praised Joseph, who just laughed at the praises he got.

"My. Goodness..." Qrow trailed off, attracting the attention of Jotaro and Rohan.

"Is something wrong?" Rohan asked Qrow, who just lifted his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. You tell me. I mean, I couldn't really rely on any of you except for him. But then again, the abilities that you've used in the past few minutes...I'm just...Wow." Qrow ended with a faux explosion by moving his hands to his head and making the motion as if to tell them his mind was blown.

"I can't say much more. All of you are just too...strange. Maybe a bit too, _bizarre_ for this world." Qrow stated.

His words made Jotaro, Joseph, and Rohan smiled a little, while Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi and Yukako smirked at him. Even Shizuka gurgled in Joseph's arms, signalling to them that she's happy as well.

" _Yare yare daze._ "

The group then continued walking without saying anything anymore, not wanting to get unnecessary stuff into their way.

Well, it's unfortunate for them as a series growls made themselves be heard by the group, prompting them to stop dead in their tracks.

They turned their heads and saw what seemed to be nine pair of eyes as they watched from the shadows of the woods.

Koichi, on his own instinct, screamed in terror as he saw the eyes.

" _Gureto daze_ , looks like those Grimm creatures found us." Josuke said with a line of sweat flowing down his head.

"Gee, I wondered whose fault is it." Qrow said sarcastically, his eyes fixed on Joseph. Joseph looked back at him and frowned.

Suddenly, a big bear arm swiped at Qrow, prompting him to use his big sword as defense. He sliced the arm off of the big bear Grimm, otherwise known as Ursa.

"My, my. They'd gotten smarter over the years." Qrow muttered slowly under his breath.

Without hesitation, he then rushed towards the Ursa that had attacked him in the first place.

Another Ursa however, targeted Jotaro instead. Jotaro saw the big Ursa as it charged towards him. Calling out Star Platinum, he never let his job gets any easier.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOARORAORAORAOARORA!"** Star Platinum gave out its battle cry as it sent out a barrage of fists towards the oncoming Ursa, sending the Grimm a few feet back with holes in its body, declaring it dead.

The other seven were a group of Beowulves as they charged towards the rest of the group.

Two of the Beowulves charged at Josuke, who quickly called out his Crazy Diamond in order to slay the two Grimm.

"Crazy Diamond!"

" **DOOOOOOOORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!"** Crazy Diamond gave out its own distinct battle cry as it charged the two Beowulves with its own barrage of fists, quickly finishing them off.

Meanwhile, Okuyasu was facing one Beowulf on his watch.

"The Hand!" Okuyasu called out his Stand as soon as he saw as the Grimm charged towards him.

The Hand promptly swiped its right hand in the air, erasing the space between Okuyasu and the Beowulf. The Hand then used its left hand to launch a fist into the Beowulf's torso, blowing a hole into the now-dead Grimm.

On the other hand, the others used their respective Stands to slay the remaining Beowulves.

"Hermit Purple!" Joseph called out his Stand, Hermit Purple, as a series of purple vines then started sprouting from his hand.

Well, to the eyes of Stand users, at least.

Joseph then made an attempt to grab a Beowulf in mid air as it launched itself from the ground. Throwing and latching Hermit Purple onto the Beowulf, Joseph then swung his arm and slammed the Beowulf onto the ground, breaking some of its bone armor.

Joseph hurled it again in a different direction onto another part of the ground in order to smash the inside bones completely, killing it.

"Heaven's Door!" Rohan called out his Stand and sent it flying into one of the remaining three Beowulves to transmutate it into a book.

Once transmutating the Beowulf into a book, Rohan wrote, 'Will fly backward 60 km/h into a tree' into the Beowulf, causing the Grimm to fly backward at the speed of 60 km/h into a tree, completely smashing the spine of the Beowulf.

"Echoes Act 2!" Koichi called out the second act of his Stand, Echoes Act 2 in order to slay one of the remaining two Beowulves.

"Quick! Knock it back with a hard force!" Koichi commanded his Stand, in which, Echoes Act 2 then formed a series of letters that formed the sound effect, ' **Doguon'.**

Echoes Act 2 then threw it at the Beowulf, which had no idea what would happen if it touches the sound effect.

As soon as it touched the formed sound effect, the Beowulf was knocked back several feet onto a big boulder, killing it.

Yukako, however, didn't say anything as she controlled her hair into grabbing the Beowulf in mid air, throwing it into the air far away from everyone else.

Josuke, Okuyasu, Rohan and Koichi just watched as she did that.

"What?" Yukako asked, weird by the attention she got just by doing that.

"No, it's nothing. It's just weird you threw it away into the sky instead of killing it or whatever." Josuke answered for everyone that set their eyes on her.

"Oh."

A loud cough attracted everyone.

"Okay, has everyone done killing all of the remaining Grimm?" Qrow asked as he looked at the group.

"Yeah./It's done./Killed it alright./Did it." Everyone except Jotaro answered in their own respective ways.

Qrow just stared at them before shrugging.

"Okay then, let's go-" Qrow didn't get to finish as another Ursa suddenly appeared from the wood, charging for Qrow himself.

"What the-" Qrow started before Jotaro cut him off.

"Star Platinum! The World!" Jotaro called out Star Platinum as it then stopped time. Jotaro simply pointed a finger at the Ursa.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"**

Star Platinum then sent out a powerful barrage of fists into the Ursa with its final blow actually caused a hole in the Ursa, instantly killing it.

"Time has begun to move again."

Time then moved again as Qrow went to finish what he started.

"-actual hell is...Why is the Ursa dead?" Qrow asked as he saw the disintegrating Ursa on the ground.

"I killed it." Jotaro stated simply towards Qrow.

"..." Qrow said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Jotaro asked Qrow, who simply stared as him. Qrow shook his head.

"It's...nothing. Probably."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Qrow spoke up again.

"Well, I better call Ruby to ask about Adam. We need to make sure he's still there." Qrow said before taking out his scroll to contact Ruby.

Josuke noticed the scroll in Qrow's hand. He decided to ask about it after Qrow was done talking to her niece.

"Hello. Ruby? Is Adam still there? He is? Good. Don't worry about me and the others. We're close. Okay. Sure. See ya in a few." Qrow talked into the phone and was seen as a one-sided conversation by the others because he was using a scroll.

"What is that? A mobile phone?" Josuke asked, fascinated by the device in Qrow's hand.

"A mobile phone-No. We don't call our communication devices, phone, okay? We call it scroll. Copy?" Qrow asked, wanting to hear confirmation from the group. He got none.

"Still, even if that's how you communicate, how come it doesn't have any button? I mean, look at mine, mine has buttons..." Rohan said as he took out his mobile phone.

Qrow's left eye twitched.

"What kind of communication device is that? That looks too antique to even be used!" Qrow called out towards Rohan, who seemed offended by the statement.

"Hey, don't call it antique! It's the best we have for the year, okay?" Rohan said towards Qrow, who then had another question.

"Wait a minute, what year are you guys from?" Qrow asked, wanting to know the year they came from.

Everyone else looked at each other before looking back at Qrow.

"No offense, but we're from the year 1999." Josuke stated to Qrow for everyone else.

Qrow promptly dropped his scroll.

"What's wrong? We didn't get sent into the future, right?" Josuke asked for reassurance.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Qrow said while crouching to pick up his dropped scroll.

"Why are you apologi-" Rohan asked but was cut off as Qrow continued.

"I'm _so_ sorry you've travelled almost 20 years into the future. Welcome to 2016."

This time, it's Rohan's time to promptly drop his phone, obviously shocked hearing the year they were in.

The woods then was left in a series of awkward silence as the only sound to be produced was of Rohan as he picked up his dropped phone.

Qrow's left eye twitched a bit more.

"You know what? Why don't we forget this _conversation_ ever happened and just continue walking towards the base...What do you think?" Qrow asked, clearly annoyed by the awkward silence.

"Yeah./Of course./No argument./Sure, why not?" Everyone, except Jotaro, once again answered in their own respective ways.

Jotaro just sighed while fixing his hat.

" _Yare yare daze."_

Needless to say, they continued walking without ever mentioning whatever conversation they just had earlier.

Nice for them.

 ** _End of Arc III_**

 ** _Next: Say Hello To Team RNJR_**

* * *

 **Finally, I was able to finish this chapter. I'm sorry about the lack of motivation I've been having for the past month. It's an ongoing process.  
**

 **Also, I uploaded a new crossover story. Go into my profile and find, 'Remnant: World of Crimes'.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Bye.**

 **P.S: I've changed some stuff in the past chapters, so go check it out if you can notice it.**

 **P.S.S: Decided to add " _Gureto daze"_ , because it's Josuke.**

 **P.S.S.S: ...I've got nothing.**


End file.
